And It Comes to an End
by Tressa
Summary: Finally, after all those years, Echizen Ryoma comes back to Japan and Fuji Syusuke is ready to finish what they had begun.
1. Chapter 1

Title: And It Comes to An End

Author: Tressa

Rating: K

Genre: Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't not own the Prince of Tennis or any of the characters associated with it. They're sole property of Konomi-sensei. I'm merely borrowing them for a bit.

Summary: Finally, after all those years, Echizen Ryoma comes back to Japan and Fuji Syusuke is ready to finish what they had begun.

**POT**

Fuji Syusuke waved goodbye to the bus driver as he stepped off the bus before adjusting himself to his surroundings. It had been a fabulous two weeks, he had to admit. With the beginning of a new school year approaching, he was beginning to think that his break would be a little less than interesting.

All that changed when they received word Echizen Ryoma was coming back for a brief holiday. Needless to say, his idea of a boring break flew out the window with that announcement.

Bringing himself back to the present, he began his search for the apartment building he had been directed to. He would really have to thank Momoshiro for the directions to the residence of Echizen's cousin.

His tennis bag bounced against his back as he continued along. He hoped Echizen had enjoyed his vacation time here. The road to the pros was no doubt a difficult one, and while he had full confidence that his kouhai would do well, vacations were always a necessary thing. He himself was just glad their rookie had decided to come back to Japan.

"Here it is," he murmured to himself, finding the building. It didn't have a doorman, but had a secure door. Smiling genially at the people who passed to and from the building, he glanced at the slip of paper again before pushing the intercom button. Echizen's cousin was wise to live in a building that required a key to get in.

There was a beep, then a female voice came over the system. "Hello?"

"Hello," he called cheerily, picturing the older woman leaning close to the intercom in her apartment. "Is this the residence of Meino Nanako-san?"

"It is." Her delicate voice came over the speaker hesitantly. "Can I help you?" Fuji wondered briefly if it was because he hadn't introduced himself yet or if it was because perhaps his kouhai had been hounded by the press. Not wanting to worry the older woman any longer, he pressed the button again.

"Ah. I'm a friend of Echizen's. My name is Fuji Syususke." A pause. Then a click.

"Please wait. I'll fetch Ryoma-san." Her voice wasn't hesitant any longer. She couldn't be that trustful of a virtual stranger asking for her cousin. Leaning on the wall to the side of the intercom, he sighed. Maybe Echizen had mentioned him and she recognized the name. Or maybe she was simply going to ask him. So many possibilities and none of them really worth dwelling on.

It was only a few seconds when the intercom clicked again. This time, it was low male voice that still had a youthful tone. "Fuji-sempai?"

"Echizen!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm glad I found the right place. You might want to let your cousin know that I'm not the press nor am I a stalker. She sounded a bit worried."

There was a pause. "I don't know, Fuji-sempai. You sometimes could be considered a stalker."

Any respect that might have been attached to that honorific dissipated with the last statement. "Maybe I am," he responded, adding a hint of mystery to his voice. Most people were fun to play with. Tezuka was not one of them. Echizen definitely was. "But only to people who are worth my attention. You should feel flattered."

He heard a scoff over the intercom. "What do you want?" There it was. The lingering question.

"Well, you're flying back home tomorrow. I thought we could do something this evening before you leave." He shifted his bag on his shoulder. "Can I come up?"

Another pause and he felt any hope slipping a bit. It was something they had started during their time at Seigaku. It was only when his kouhai had returned to America did Fuji realize he had missed his chance. Fate was kind to him, though. And he decided not to tempt it. This was something that he had to do before Echizen left. There was always that possibility that he would leave and never come back and the closest Fuji would ever be to him after that was through the television and the internet.

Which wouldn't be good at all.

"Nanako says come on up." Echizen's voice broke into his thoughts before the door clicked, allowing him passage.

Meino-san's apartment was small, but clean and neatly organized. A pillow and a blanket folded on the small couch was evidence of where his kouhai had been sleeping and he waved away any and all apologies concerning his kouhai's forgetfulness in straightening up the couch.

They chatted for a bit, he very much enjoying Meino-san's conversation and enjoying more the cautious look Echizen was giving him. It was only when Meino-san quickly got up to prepare drinks did he finally turn his attention to the younger boy.

"I see you have a lot of things you're taking home," he commented, pointing to a large pile of souvenirs piled in a corner. "You sure you'll have enough space? And bags?"

"I know you didn't come all the here to ask me about my packing." There was wariness to the younger boy's tone and Fuji briefly wondered if that was all his kouhai remembered about him,

"That look doesn't suit you Echizen." Every so deliberately, he reached beside him and ran his fingers over the seams in his tennis bag. He could feel Echizen's eyes watching him and he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me somewhere this evening."

"Where?" Blunt, as usual. He laughed.

"Let's finish the drinks that you're cousin is preparing and then I'll show you."

It was something he had to do, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Ryoma really couldn't recall ever finishing a can of Ponta so quickly. Usually, he liked the savor the sugar loaded drink to its fullest, but his sempai's vague request left him more than curious to find out what it was. Of course, as soon as his sempai made the request, he started talking with Nanako and now the two of them wouldn't end their conversation.

Watching the two, he briefly wondered how rude either of them would think he was if just decided to cut into their conversation. He still had to finish packing and find an extra bag to take all the souvenirs back. Stupid Kevin. He had been to Japan once already. Why didn't he just get what he wanted back then? He quickly glanced at the pile. The others, well, he couldn't blame them for asking. It wasn't like they were going to be visiting any time soon. Besides, the necklace Nanako had picked out for his girlfriend would hopefully make up for the last minute change in his schedule. Even if she wasn't mad at him and completely understood.

"Well, it looks as though Echizen is getting a bit anxious." Ryoma's mulling was interrupted by the soft and slightly teasing tone of his sempai. Slowly looking at the older boy, he frowned slightly.

"I do still have to pack," he said hesitantly.

Fuji smiled knowingly before standing. "Ah yes. I suppose you do. We'd best be heading out, then."

Still unsure of where they were going, he headed to the front door and began to pull his shoes on as he watched his sempai bow in thanks to his cousin, before she followed them to the door.

"What do you plan on doing this evening?" Nanako's questioning voice didn't sound at all worried, but it only seemed to make him a bit more anxious. He still had no idea where they were going or what they'd be doing.

"Echizen and I have some unfinished business." Raising an eyebrow at his sempai, Ryoma grabbed his club warmup jacket and yanked it on. Unfinished business? What kind . . . of . . . unfinished . . . His thoughts trailed off as a he felt his lips pull back in a smile. _Ohhh, _he thought. _That__ unfinished business._ Wordlessly, he grabbed his wallet and phone from the tiny stand by the door and shoved them in his tennis bag, which was resting near by.

"I'll be back in short while," he said, pulling his hat on. "This won't take long."

**POT**

The facilities were expected. The location wasn't. Blinking in surprise, he slowly set down his bag by a nearby bench and looked out over the area. This was the same place he had come with Tezuka-buchou. How did Fuji-sempai know? His face must have mirrored his confusion, because he heard a low chuckle.

"Tezuka was gracious enough to remind me of this place," Fuji commented as he sat down on the bench. "I would've liked to do this at some other location, but it seems as this though this particular place had some hidden meaning for the both of you." He shrugged, the regulars jersey wrinkling slightly at the gesture.

Ryoma himself could only nod. It was true, this place did have special meaning to him. This was the place where, despite all the experience he had, despite all the skill, Tezuka Kunimitsu had driven him to his knees. And it was in this place, a short time later, that they returned to have that last and final goodbye.

And now, this would be the place that he could finally see for himself who Fuji Syusuke really was. Grinning widely, he shrugged off his jacket and unzipped his bag. "Should we start from the beginning? Or where we left off."

Exhibiting a smile that surely matched his own, his sempai shrugged off his jersey as well and reached down for his bag. "To start from the beginning would cheat both of us out of the experience. Besides," he continued as he withdrew his racket. "I believe I was in the lead."

"Che." That brief reminder soured his mood momentarily as he withdrew his own racket. "I told Nanako that I'd be back quickly." Brandishing his racket like a sword, he pointed it at the relax figure that was his sempai. "4 games to 3," he said, the score still burned into his mind. Relinquishing his posture, he set the head of the racket on the ground, his fingers ready to spin. "I can't remember whose serve it is," he explained. "Rough or smooth, sempai. Your call."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer in chapter 1

The hours had passed and the lights had flickered on at the darkening sky. Two figures lay panting for air on the scuffed surface of the tennis court. While it was obvious that Echizen had evolved and was significantly better, it still surprised Fuji just how talented and skilled his kouhai had become. The training, focus and special diet were paying off.

Slowing his breathing down, he recalled the first minutes of their match. He had, in fact, lost the spin and found himself on the receiving end of Echizen's twist serve. A twist serve that was faster and a lot more accurate. The younger boy had easily won that game and tied the match up before Fuji was able to formulate a way to counter. And he did. Despite Echizen's far more intense training, he still was in the process of building up his strength.

To which Fuji himself gladly used to his advantage. Despite not being a power player, some of his new counters did exert some force behind them.

In the end, Echizen did win, 7 games to 5, as a matter of fact. Still, he thought as looked to the side, he managed to get the younger player winded. Echizen's chest was still heaving slightly. The younger boy had grown only a bit and even though Fuji himself hadn't really had that much of a growth spurt, he was still a bit taller than his kouhai. Enough that it made a difference.

Closing his eyes, he let the cool breeze that was making its way in wisp pass his face, tickling his senses and cooling his body down. The sweat from the exertion was starting the dry in sticky patches and he knew he'd have to shower as soon as he got home. But at that moment, it didn't matter. In that instance, he was simply relishing the moment.

Relishing the thrill of it all.

He had felt his nerves tingle, his muscles flex in anticipation. His heart had noticeably pounded at a quicker pace and his mind had run a million kilometers an hour. He had felt himself get excited. He had learned to play for a team, learned to really want to win. Learned to put everything into his tennis and enjoy it. But there never was a match that thrilled him.

There were very few players currently who could even pull that off. Despite Tezuka's career damaging injury and decreased performance, Fuji still felt a rush when he played against his friend and former captain. However, since Tezuka simply could not physically play as well as he used to, Fuji himself was hard pressed to find someone who allowed him the thrill of the match.

He smiled. He was glad Echizen returned.

"Ne, Fuji-sempai. That was a good game." The solid, unbroken voice came through the air. Opening up his eyes again, he pushed himself up to see his kouhai sitting cross legged on the court, racket balanced on his knees. Clothes appearing unruffled, breathing normal. If Fuji hadn't just played him, it would be difficult to tell Echizen had even played.

"Must be that training," he said quietly, gently allowing himself to rise up. His heart was still pounding and he was still trying to slow his breathing. "Echizen, I have to thank you. I haven't played a match like that in a long time."

"Where you've gotten beat? It was a pleasure." There it was. That snarky attitude. Despite the sarcasm, though, Fuji caught the glimpses of a smile on his kouhai's face. It was a real smile and not a smirk.

"So it would seem." Packing their things, they took one last look at the court being heading toward the train station.

POT

Resting his elbow on the armrest, Ryoma casually rested his chin in his hand and glanced out the small airplane window. His trainer was right, the two week vacation had been a much needed break. And although he would never admit it out loud, his baka oyaji had been correct about sending him to Japan. It had been great seeing his old teammates. He especially enjoyed going to the old burger hangout with Momo-sempai and indulging in something that he had rarely eaten since starting his more serious training. It was even better when they had gone to the street courts to get in a few matches.

He enjoyed seeing Kawamura-sempai and eating his sempai's sushi. Those dinners were even more memorable considering they were with Tezuka-buchou. The advice and wisdom that was passed down to him from a senior he had come to respect were greatly valued and Ryoma had enjoyed those few moments when he could seriously discuss his career with a like minded individual. Tezuka Kunimitsu could not physically match up to Ryoma, not anymore. But his understanding and love of tennis was something that Ryoma still continued to strive to achieve. He was glad that he had been able to have more than one conversation with him.

But the clincher, he decided, was finishing that long awaited match with Fuji-sempai. He could still see his graceful, intelligent sempai across the net, eyes always watching, mind always working. It was an exhilarating match. It was even better that he had beat him. The pulse of the volley, the sound of the ball meeting the racket, it all continued to echo through his mind. Leaning back in his seat, he let his eyes flutter shut. He could see that first match, rain pouring down, wet shoes skidding on the slick ground, blue ice flashing from the across the way. This memory blended with the recent match and ended with the bright yellow ball hitting the ground less two feet from the net and then preceding to roll toward the net. Zero-Shiki drop shot. He had done it before. But judging from his sempai's wide eyes, his movements this time were not as apparent.

It was a victory, both on the court and his own personal growth. As the plane took off, he felt a sense of satisfaction settle in. Finally, the match that began all those many years ago came to an end.

_Thank you, Fuji-sempai. For not forgetting._

The End


End file.
